


One on One

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Just two strapping boys getting it on with each other.





	One on One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Author's Note: This is just smut with no real plot, but I'm thinking of probably making this into a small series. I don't know yet. But until I do, enjoy my offering. 

 

Acknowledgements: Thanks to Carrie for looking this over and bearing with me as I spazed over what to name this thing. 

*************************************************** 

 

Clark raised his hands high above his head, bracing himself as Lex continued to thrust deeply into his willing body. He spread his legs wider, bringing his knees as far up his chest as was physically possible for him. If he had been a regular human, he would have wrapped his legs around Lex's waist but the sensations coursing throughout his body made it difficult for him to completely keep control of his strength. 

 

He tightened his grip on the headboard, ignoring the sound of cracking and splintering wood as Lex rode him hard and fast. He didn't worry about what Lex would say when they were done, lying together in bed in post coital bliss, since he had told Lex about himself months earlier. 

 

Clark gasped in pleasure as Lex changed his angle of assault slightly, hitting his prostate as he continued to plunder his ass. Clark opened his eyes briefly to gaze up at Lex. Lex had his own eyes closed, lips parted slightly, hands braced beside Clark's shoulders as he kept driving into his lover's pliant body. Lex must have sensed Clark's gaze on him since he opened his eyes and stared down into the green depths of his younger lover's own. 

 

Panting a bit, Lex bent his head down to claim Clark's lips. He swiped his tongue across Clark's mouth before plunging his way inside. He thrust his tongue in time to his pounding, earning him a whimper from his lover. Clark turned his head away from the kiss as another gasp escaped him. 

 

He reclosed his eyes as the pleasure rocketing through his body overwhelmed his senses. His breathing became eratic as Lex stretched out fully and slid his hands underneath Clark's shoulder blades, hugging his lover closer to his body. This in turn lightened the depth of his strokes and made Clark whimper unhappily. Lex didn't care as it gave him better access to Clark's neck. 

 

Lex knew that he couldn't properly mark his lover, but enjoyed trying none the less. He rained sharp bites and sucking kisses along Clark's neck, savoring the feel of his lover wiggling beneath him. Turning so his lips were close to Clark's ear, Lex whispered, "I love you, Clark." 

 

Clark threw his head back as yet another thrust hit his overly sensitive prostate before replying, "I love you too, Lex." 

 

Lex shifted his position back to bracing himself on his hands and once more leaned down to plunder his lover's moist mouth. Clark was going crazy with lust and pleasure as Lex began to speed up in his thrusts. He was about to move his hand down his body to begin stroking his angry, leaking cock when Lex beat him to it. Swatting Clark's hand out of the way, Lex wrapped his own around Clark's cock and started jerking his lover off in time to his frantic pounding. 

 

Clark's breathing began to worsen in its panting as the double onslaught of both being fucked and jerked off at the same time became too much for him to bear. With a drawn out cry, Clark came in jerky spurts onto his and Lex's bellies. Lex threw his head back with a shout as the muscles in Clark's ass clamped down hard onto his already aching cock. As he came inside of his lover, he slowed down in his thrusting until he was completely still, panting for much needed air. 

 

As the last of his seed was released into his lover, Lex collapsed in a boneless heap, sprawling ineloquently on top of Clark. Clark pushed Lex off of his body with what little strength he had left once Lex had softened and slipped out, turning onto his side to sleepily face his exhausted lover. 

 

Flinging an arm around Lex's waist, Clark closed his eyes completely and fell asleep, listening to Lex's breathing even out into sleep also. Lex felt Clark cuddle into him before sleep welcomed him into open arms. 

 

 

End


End file.
